OlettexRiku fanfic
by gonnalovetoday
Summary: NO clever title.so what? anywho, this is how the crazy, yet amazing pairing of OlettexRiku rikette started!also includes KairixSora, and RoxasxNamine. oh, and there is some haynerxOlette, but it's gets beat out by rikuxOlette, since hayner is an idiot.
1. Part 1: The Start

OLETTExRIKU fan fiction part 1

OLETTExRIKU fan fiction part 1 disclaimer, I do not own KH or KH2, or any of it' affiliates, even though I wish I did…… whatever. Now, to the fan fic!

"SORA!!" Olette screamed as she ran up to give her friend a hug. "Welcome back!!"

"Hey Olette!" He said, happy that she remembered him. " Long time no see! How is everything?"

"Eh….."She sighed. "Same old same old. How have you been?"

"I've been pretty good." He replied. "I brought some friends with me this time!"

"KAIRI!!;' Olette yelled as she ran to greet another old friend.

"Who's the other guy?" Olette asked, turning to the strange, silver hair boy behind Sora.

"That's Riku." Sora said, turning back to Olette.

"Hi Riku!!" Olette called, waving. "I'm Olette!"

"Hi..…" Riku grumbled, turning away.

"Couldn't you be a little more social?" Kairi scolded him.

"Whatever….." Riku retorted, as he started to walk away. "I'm going to look around a little. See ya."

"Oh…." Olette said, looking disappointed. "Bye then. See you later…"

"Don't mind him…." Kairi comforted Olette. "He's kind of shy."

"But once you get to know him he's a really great guy!" Sora added.

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to spend some time with him to find out!" Olette said, perking up. "By the way, does he know where he's going?" She asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Probably not." Sora shrugged. "Hey, where are Hayner and Pence?" He asked looking around.

"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing…" Kairi added.

"Well, Pence is at his Grandmother's house near the beach this summer, and Hayner is doing some odd jobs around town." Olette replied.

"Well, then I guess we'll see Hayner later." Kairi said, turning back to Sora.

"We should probably go find Riku…" Sora proposed, looking for their friend.

"Okay! He looked like he headed towards the station tower. Let's go!" Olette said cheerfully as she led the way.

"Look, there he is!!" Sora shouted, pointing to the station tower.

"He's on top of the tower! He'll fall!" Kairi panicked

"Nah, I've been up there a bunch of times. He _can't_ fall. I'll take you guys up." Olette said nonchalantly, leading her friends to her favorite place in town.

"Hey Riku! We found you!" Sora cheered gleefully while climbing over to meet his friend on the ledge of Twilight town's station tower.

"It really looks beautiful up here!" Kairi told Olette, admiring the view.

"Yup, that's why Hayner, Pence, and I always used to come up here. So, you name is Riku, right?" Olette asked, turning to Riku.

"Uh-Huh. And?" Riku answered.

"Nothing…. I just wanted to make sure I got your name right. Hey look, it's Hayner! HAYNER!! OVER HERE!!" Olette yelled, as she stood up and started waving her arms furiously to get her friend's attention.

"Careful, Olette..." Kairi warned her, though Olette paid no attention to her.

"OVER HERE HAYNER!! OVER- AHHHHHH!!" Olette shrieked as she fell from the top of the station tower. Suddenly, Riku jumped from the spot where he was sitting while Sora and Kairi stood in horror watching their friend plummet to the ground. Riku streamlined his body so he could get to the ground first, and just as he landed on his feet, he positioned himself right underneath Olette and caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

Hayner, who had realized by now what was going on, ran over to Olette, who was hanging limp in Riku's arms.

" Olette?!" he asked frantically. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you-"

"She's still in shock, so she probably won't be conscious for a while. You can talk to her when she regains consciousness." Riku cut him off, carrying her towards Sora and Kairi, who had climbed down from the tower after Riku had caught Olette.

"Hey, who are you? How do you know Olette? Where are you taking-"

"I'm Riku, and apparently you like asking questions. I'm taking her home, with Kairi and Sora ."

"Oh, hi Kairi! Hi Sora! So, where've you been?" Hayner asked, though not with much enthusiasm.

"Oh, here and there, but we can catch up later. We should get Olette home. Kairi knows where she lives, don't you Kairi?" Sora asked, turning towards Kairi.

"Umm, Yeah. Of course. We should get going. See you later Hayner!" Kairi called.

"Uh… Okay then! Bye!" Hayner called back, turning to walk home.

"What…where…. What happened to me?" Olette asked weakly, waking up in her room as Riku changed a warm, moist towel on her forehead. Kairi slept in a chair near the door, and Sora slept on the floor next to Kairi's chair.

"You had quite a fall yesterday. You were try to get Hayhead-"

_"Hayner."_ Olette corrected him, rubbing her neck.

" Fine. You were trying to get _Hayner's_ attention and you fell off the top of the Station tower. I jumped off the edge and caught you right before you hit the ground. Then Sora, Kairi and I brought you home and her we are." Riku explained, going to wake up Kairi and Sora. "Come on sleepyheads, Olette is up, and she fell off a building, so you should be up by now."

"Riku……. Couldn't you just let me have five more minutes?" Sora yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah Riku… Five more minutes.." Kairi said, still lounging lazily in the chair.

"Well, we got work to do today. People have been seeing _'Shady people in black cloaks that cover their face'_ around town lately.

"I wonder who they could be?" Sora snorted sacastically.

"Well, at least we know who we're up against, but what we need to know is why they're here. Time to find out. Olette, do you feel well enough to come?" Riku asked assertively.

"Uhh… I think so. Where to?" Olette answered, sitting up.

"The old mansion. Namine used to live there, so there might be some clues to why those guys are here. Let's get a move on." Riku ordered, as Olette tried to stand up.

"Wait… Who's Namine? And who are the people?... OUCH! I don't think I can get up." Olette said as she struggled to push her body up with her arms.

"Then I'll carry you. You're small enough. And I'll tell you who Namine and the people are later." Riku said as he picked her up and started to walk out the door.

"Let's rock and roll!!" Sora chimed in, following Riku.

"Umm… Riku?" Olette asked nervously from Riku's arms. There were walking through the forest on the path to the old mansion, with Kairi and Sora not far ahead.

"Yes, Olette?" Riku responded, looking down at her.

"Well….. I-I-I never got a ch-chance to th-thank you for s-s-saving me yesterday, s-so, um… Thank you." Olette stammered. His blue-green eyes pierced her bright green ones, making her shiver. There was a look on his face that she had never seen before, except on her parents faces… What was it?…….Caring? It made her uncomfortable, but, somehow, she liked it.

"Oh, well, you're welcome! It was nothing, really." He said with a smile.

"Look, it's Axel!" Sora shouted, whipping out his keyblade. He ran to where Axel was, but before he could get there, Demyx came out from behind a tree to grab Kairi.

"KAIRI!!" Riku and Olette shouted in unison. Sora spun around just in time to see her being grabbed.

"Aww.. Riku! Long time no see. Aww… aren't you happy to see me? I mean, I am your nobady and all….." Axel said cooly as he approached Riku, who was still holding Olette.

"Excuse me Olette, but I'm going to put you down for a moment, so I can deal with this Jerk-off." Riku said, as his eyes narrowed at his red haired opponent.

"Ummm… s-s-sure… I d-don't mind…." Olette stammered.. She felt nervous around the hansome, silver haired boy. Especially when she gazed into his beautiful blue-green eyes. She could feel herself blushing merely in his presence.

"How Cute! Widdle Wiku has a widdle girlfwiend!" Axel mocked, making Riku even angrier. "Oh, don't worry! I won't hurt her! Just you." He said, suddenly losing all the humor in his voice with that last sentence.

While all of this was going on, they both failed to notice Sora fighting, (and beating) Demyx to free Kairi. Demyx, however, even after three broken ribs, a sprained ankle, a concussion and a buised ego courtsy of Sora, retained his sense of hiumor and added, "Hey, Sora, Kairi. How long do you think it will take those two to realize we're done fighting? 500 munny says it'll take 10 minutes."

"You're on!" Sora said, shaking hands with him.

"Hey Demyx? I've been wondering… If The Organization broke up, then why are you guys still here, doing this?" Kairi asked, aalthough Sora was wondering the same thing.

"Oh, that. Well, if I told you that, it would ruin all the fun, now whouldn't it? But I can tell you one thing. We're serving a new master. Xemnas is how shall I put this, 'No longer in the picture', if you catch my drift….."

"But, If Xemnas isn't in charge, then who-" Sora started to ask, only to be cut off by Demyx.

"Oops, look I think they just realized that we're done. Only took eight minutes. Here Sora, you win." With that, he tossed a bag of munny to Sora and disappeared with Axel as quickly as they had come.


	2. Part 2: At the Mansion

OlettexRiku Fan Fic Part 2

OlettexRiku Fan Fic Part 2!!

disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts one or two, or any of the characters. Now, enjoy the story!

"Ya, know, you guys could have told me you beat Demyx. Then I wouldn't have had to beat Axel." Riku said, hoisting Olette onto his back. She had told Riku that she still didn't have enough strength to walk the rest of the way to the mansion. Actually, she was fine but told him that because she liked being carried by him. Either way, Riku didn't care because he liked carrying her.

"Well, Riku, if we had told you then we wouldn't have gotten the information out of Demyx." Kairi informed her sulking silver-haired friend.

"Kairi's right. And, I wouldn't have won all this munny!!" Sora grinned as he took out the bag of 500 munny he won in a bet with Demyx about how long the fight would take.

"Well, that's nice, I guess. Now, Kairi, what was that you said about information?" Riku asked.

"It wasn't very detailed, but he said that Xemnas wasn't head of the organization anymore." Kairi shrugged. "That was all he gave us. Then he left."

"Well, I'm sure that all of you are thinking the same thing as I am. If Xemnas isn't in charge of the organization, then-" Riku started.

"Who is?" Olette said finishing his sentence. He turned his neck to look at her, but when their eyes met they both blushed and turned away quickly.

_I think I like him! I wonder if he likes me too? _Olette thought

_She's so cute! I wonder if she'll go out with me? _Riku thought

_Awww…. They'd be so perfect together if Riku would just ask her out! _Kairi thought

_I wonder what that was all about…._ Sora thought

As they reached the mansion, Olette remembered something she had been meaning to ask. "Umm… you guys?" All of her friends turned to give her their attention. "Who's Namine? You never told me.."

"You mean you really don't remember?" Kairi asked, and Olette shook her head. "Well, let's see. Do you remember Roxas?"

"Hmm…. The name sounds familiar, but I can't seem to place it." Olette answered.

"Okay then. Riku, Sora, you guys go inside to check for any Organization stuff, although there probably won't be any. I'll stay out here with Olette and fill her in on everything." Kairi ordered. Although he didn't want to leave Olette, Riku wouldn't DARE argue with Kairi when she was in her commanding mode. She could get, well… scary. Needless to say she doesn't like being disobeyed. When he was taking too long to put Olette down, Kairi scowled and decided ask, "Is Olette glued to your back or something, Riku ?"

"Ummm...no…" Riku answered. He did know that he was taking a while, but he hadn't realized just how long he was taking.

"Then, PUT HER DOWN!" Kairi said, her arms crossed and a defiant look on her face.

_Jeez, she's like a stubborn toddler!_ Riku thought, as her gently set Olette down and went to catch up with Sora.

"Okay Olette, it's time you knew everything. But, to know everything, we have to start at the beginning. When the door to the darkness was opened." Kairi said as she and Olette sat down. This was going to take a while….

Riku caught up to Sora at the mansion's large gate, and found him staring at the lock. Sora turned as Riku came to stand next to him.

"Stupid gate. It's locked, Riku. Now we can't get in."

Riku sighed and patted Sora on the back. "Sora, what do we do when a gate is locked?"

"Climb it?" Sora answered.

"Uhhh….No. Sora, lemme give you a hint. You're a keyblade master." Riku said.

"Sooo… I bust it down?" Sora offered, always happy to destroy stuff. That is, as long as nobody got hurt.

"SORA!" Riku was astounded by his friend's inability to put two and two together. "USE YOUR KEYBLADE TO UNLOCK THE FRICKIN' GATE!!" He yelled, and not-so-lightly slapped the back of his best friends spiky head.

"Oh… yeah! I totally could have thought of that." Sora said, whipping out his keyblade. "You need to help me open this. Chances are the lock is strong from when Namine lived here. The Organization didn't want anyone getting to her."

"Sometimes, I honestly can't tell what Kairi sees in you." Riku joked as they unlocked the gate, "Even if you are my best friend. So, what are you gonna do with the munny?"

"Oh, I'm probably just gonna take Kairi out to get Ice-Cream. She's loves the stuff here. Says it's better than anything she ever tasted on Destiny Island. So, what about you and Olette?" Sora asked as they walked into the mansion and began their search.

"Oh, well, I, uhh, might ask her out, but, uhh, I don't know if she, erm, well, likes me….." Riku stammered.

"What? Who said anything about you asking her out?! I was just wondering what you and would do if I took Kairi out! Like,what you guys would do while we're gone! I didn't know you _liked_ her!!" Sora said, startled by what his friend had just said.

"What? You couldn't tell? You can be so oblivious! Didn't you notice how much we were flirting? Or how she always blushes when she looks at me? Or how-"

"Okay, I get it. Well, now that I know, why don't you ask her out? She's nice. And, she's pretty funny." Sora said, cutting off Riku's long list of everything that he didn't notice that day.

"Well, I dunno…. I mean, does she even like me? And what about the fact that we live in different worlds?" Riku asked, hoping his friend could be serious for a change and help him out.

"Well, I think she likes you. And, we have the gummy ship, so the whole different worlds thing shouldn't be a problem. The only thing stopping you guys from being together is never having the courage to try." Sora said, being surpirsing humorless.

"Wow, Sora. That's so… Deep. Who are you and what have you done with Sora?" Riku asked, eyeing Sora suspiciously. They both immediately busted out laughing.

"Well, it looks like we've searched eveywhere and found nothing. We better get back out to Kairi and Olette, Or they'll be mad." Sora said heading for the door.

Riku looked at his watch. "It's only noon, we could probably do something fun with the rest of the day."

"Maybe take the gummy ship back to Destiny Island and show Olette the beach?" Sora suggested "Not that you would want to see Olette in a bathing suit or anything…"

"Sora!" Riku was blushing like crazy. "Well, move your ass, because Olette will still need time to get her stuff together to go. She doesn't live there like we do. Remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, but we both know that the sooner we get there the sooner you can ask her out!"

"Fine. I guess you're right." Riku said as he broke into a run out of the mansion.


	3. Part 3: Answers and Problems

OlettexRiku fanfic part 3

OlettexRiku fanfic part 3

disclaimer: I don't own KH or KH2 or anything that has to do with them in anyway. Except the video games, a couple of the books and an Olette cosplay costume. Anywho, I hope you enjoy the story!!

"It's so weird. It's like there's entire chapter of my life that I just… forgot. Wait, so Kairi, this 'Roxas' person used to be my best friend? Along with Hayner and Pence?" Olette asked. Kairi had finished telling her story of everything that had happened up until that day, and Olette still needed some stuff clarified.

"Yup. You even had a little crush on him, but he's with Namine now." Kairi answered.

"Your nobody?" Kairi nodded. "Well, I guess that makes sense. You and Sora are together, and your nobodies are together."

"Yeah, I guess it does. Speaking of being together… What about you and Riku?" Kairi asked, a devilish smile spreading across her face.

"Oh, Riku… I don't know. Do you think he even likes me? Would he ask me out? Should I ask him out?" Olette asked, hoping Kairi would help her.

"Well, if I know Riku, then give him a little more time. He's probably just a little nervous. But, I'm pretty sure he likes you. Have you seen the way acts around you? Speak of the Devil, here he comes." Kairi said. Both girls turned to see Riku and Sora racing out of the mansion, laughing, just like they did on Destiny Island when they were kids.

"I beat you Sora!" Riku panted as he stood by Kairi and Olette. He had only edged Sora out by a few feet, but that was good enough for him. After all, it had been a LONG run. He had gotten so caught up in the race that he nearly forgot what he had meant to ask Kairi, and, more importantly, Olette. "Say, Olette and Kairi, Sora and I were talking about it, and, since it's only a little after noon, and we were wondering if you girls would like to go to the beach at Destiny Island for the rest of the day. What do you say?" He asked, hoping for a "yes" from Olette, since he knew Kairi would defiantly agree.

"Of course!" Kairi answered automatically. She loved spending time at the beach. In fact, that's where she spent most of her childhood. And also, she knew that if she said yes, Olette would be more likely to agree.

Olette had always been curious of other worlds, and she had wanted to visit Destiny Island ever since Kairi had first described it to her. It sounded like paradise, and she of course wanted to spend more time with Riku. Instead of saying yes straight-out, she decided to play cool and say, "Oh, are you sure you want me to come? Would it be too much trouble?"

"NO!" Riku blurted out as soon as she finished her sentence. "I mean, erm, YES, wait, NO! uhhhhhh….." He could feel himself getting flustered and blushing, and he could hear Kairi giggling. In all the time she had ever known him, Kairi had never seen Riku act like this around a girl… or, anyone, for that matter. Kairi finally decided to put Riku out of his misery.

"I think what Riku here is trying to say," she said, turning to Olette, "Is that it would not be too much trouble, and we are sure that we want you to come. Isn't that right, Riku?"

"Uhh…. Yeah. What she said." Riku said, still blushing and staring at his feet.

"Well, then I'd love to come! But, I need to go home to leave a note for my parents and get my stuff. Kairi, will you come with me?" Olette asked, standing up.

"Sure. Sora and Riku, you guys should get the gummy ship ready. We'll only be a few minutes. See you soon!" With that, she got up, gave Sora a quick kiss on the cheek and walked with Olette towards her house.

Sora stood there for a moment, dumbfounded by the fact that the girl he was totally in love with just kissed him. Even on the cheek, it was a big deal for him. He was blushing and probably would have stayed like that for a while if Riku hadn't shook him to. "C'mon lazy, we gotta get the ship ready." Riku said, half dragging him to the gummy ship.

"So Olette, where are your parents?" Kairi asked, looking around Olette's house. It was small, but cozy. A bunch of academic trophies with Olette's name on them stood on a shelf in what looked like the living room. Olette had gone up the stairs into what she assumed was her bedroom. "Come to think of it, I didn't see them when we brought them in yesterday, or this morning when we left either." Kairi called to her.

"Oh, well, they work weird hours since my dad is on Twilight Town's board of directors, and my mom owns her an ice cream place. They work late, and then sleep in." She called back.

"Oh. So are you ready yet? We'll probably spend the night there. You haven't seen stars until you seen them on the island!" Kairi said, still waiting for her friend.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go!" She came down holding a bag that looked to have stuff like beach towels and sunscreen in it along with extra clothes. They opened the door to see Hayner in mid knock.

Riku and Sora had finished with the gummy ship, and decided to walk to Olette's house and meet the girls there. They were at the top of Olette's street when they saw Hayner walk up to the door holding two ice creams behind his back. He was about to knock on the door, when Olette and Kairi opened it. Sora and Riku then ran down the street to meet them, and Riku reached them first, because he had an idea of what Hayner was doing there and he didn't like it ONE BIT.

Everyone stood there in an awkward silence, until Olette broke it. "Hayner, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I didn't know what your plans were today, so I brought over some ice-cream, and I thought maybe we could hang out… just the two of us." He was blushing by the time he finished his sentence.

_He obviously has a crush on her…_ Kairi thought.

_Oh god, I think he has a crush on me!_ Olette thought.

_If he gets even one inch closer to her, I'll kill him, even if he is one of her best friends._ Riku thought protectively.

_Huh, maybe Hayner would like to go to the Island with us…._ Sora thought, not really knowing what was going on.

"Well, Hayner, actually, we were just about to leave for Destiny Island." Sora said. Olette, Riku, and Kairi breathed a sigh of relief, because they didn't want Hayner tagging along and messing up things between Olette and Riku. Hayner, on the other hand, looked downcast. Sora, seeing only Hayner's expression, added "But you know, Hayner, I guess if you really wanted to, you could come with us."

Hayner immediately perked up, agreed and ran to get his stuff, while Olette looked mortified, Kairi smacked her hand to her forehead and Riku looked like he was about to kill Sora for doing that.

It was going to be an interesting trip.


	4. Part 4: On the Island

OlettexRiku Fanfic Part 3

OlettexRiku Fanfic Part 4!!

disclaimer : nope. no luck. I still don't own KH or KH2 or any of the franchise. Oh well….. Enjoy the story!

"Ugghhh….. I think I'm gonna be sick……" Olette said from her seat in the gummy ship. Olette had always had a problem with her motion sickness… She practically fainted just looking at rollercoaster's, and she turned green on boats, just like she was doing now. Kairi stood at her side making sure she was okay (and holding a trashcan just in case), and Hayner sat by her holding her hand. Sora and Riku were piloting the ship but Riku kept looking into the rearview mirror alternating between looks of sympathy and anger. The sympathy was pointed towards Olette, who he wanted to be helping right now, but couldn't because leaving the ship under Sora's control alone would mean crashing into a random world. The anger was pointed towards Hayner, (or Hay-Head as Riku had dubbed him, from is bad hair and hay for brains) because Riku couldn't stand the fact that he was taking advantage of Olette's sickness to get close to her.

Hayner knew she couldn't ask him to leave while she was sick, and that she wouldn't ask him to leave even if she wasn't sick, because she was too nice and polite. He was loving every minute of holding Olette's hand, and there was nothing that silver haired freak could do about it! Towards the end of the trip, Hayner caught Riku doing one of his death glares into the mirror and smirked. Then he gave Olette's hand a squeeze, and went back to being worried for her.

Kairi noticed what was going on between Riku and Hayner, and decided to reassure Riku. She really thought that Riku and Olette were a good couple. She could bring him out of his shell, and he could always be there for her. She walked up to Riku and whispered in his ear "I know what he's doing. Don't worry about it Riku. She likes you a lot, and he's just her friend. When we were talking earlier, she said she liked Hayner like a brother. Same with Pence. They're like brothers to her. Do you hear me? Brothers. And you do NOT date your brothers. Ever. Here, we're almost there, I'll help Sora and you go take care of Olette."

"Thank you." Riku whispered as he got out of his seat and went to comfort Olette. He sat down next to her, and didn't even bother to look at Hay-Head, who he knew was staring daggers at him.

"Ri-Riku?" Olette stammered as she looked up into the familiar blue eyes that had so comforted her when she woke up after her fall. "Riku!" she said again quietly as she freed her hand from Hayner's and turned to hug him and snuggled her head into him. He immediately put his arm around her, and it just felt….. right. Hayner, however, felt differently.

_That loser. I'll have to find a way to break them up_.. Hayner thought still staring at Riku.

_Aww…….. they look happy!_ Kairi thought, looking into the rearview mirror.

_She's so sweet! I'm glad I found her!_ Riku thought.

_I'm still probably gonna be sick, but at least now I feel better on the inside…._ Olette thought, still cuddled into Riku.

MUST. NOT. CRASH. GUMMY. SHIP. MUST. NOT. CRASH. GUMMY. SHIP. !! Sora thought, oblivious once again to everything going on.

The doors of the gummy ship opened to Destiny Island in all it's glory. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, DESTINY ISLAND!" Sora said with a flourish. "Now, let's all go change. Then Kairi, you show Olette around, and Riku, you show Hayner around. I'll set up. See ya soon!" Sora trotted off, and Riku looked like he was once again going to kill him.

First he invited Hay-Head to come with them, and then dumped him on Riku. Riku just wanted some time with Olette, and now he had to spend time with someone trying to steal Olette from him. Life just wasn't fair.

Kairi and Olette went to Kairi's house to change. Kairi wore a pink bikini with white hearts on it, and Olette wore a Orange bikini top decorated with flowers like the ones from her regular shirt, and matching short orange board shorts. Kairi gave Olette a quick tour of the island, because they both wanted to get to the beach. When they got there, Sora had set up five beach towels, and big umbrella and some chairs by a cooler that Olette knew was the Seasalt Ice-cream she had brought with her.

Olette had just laid down on her stomach on one of the towels when she saw Riku and Hayner coming towards them and Riku looked less than enthusiastic, to say the least. He hadn't said a word more to Hayner than he had to, but when he saw Olette, Riku just forgot all the anger and annoyance he felt towards Hay-Head, and decided to focus all his energy on having a good day with his friends. (As in Sora, Kairi and Olette)

When Olette saw Riku, her jaw almost dropped. She knew that he was a fighter, so he exercised a lot, but she hadn't expected him to be so muscular. He looked exactly like all the rabid fangirls described. Like a Greek god. She got up and discovered that the reaction she had or him was the same he had for her. They both blushed and turned away, and Kairi, once again, decided to intervene. "Hey, Riku, you should go show Olette the Paupou tree! I forgot to show it to her!" Kairi shouted from her beach towel. She and Sora were holding hands and watching the waves crash on the beach. Riku silently thanked Kairi and made a bold move: he took Olette's hand and began walking to the paupou tree.

Olette was in shock for a second, and didn't move, but when Riku looked back to her to see why she wasn't moving, she immediately started walking. To keep up with him, she had to take two steps for every one he took. Soon, they reached a bent tree covered in fruits that were star shaped. Riku walked over to the tree and jumped on and sat down, as he done so many times throughout his childhood.

Olette sat next to him. "So those are paupou fruits, eh? What do they taste like?" Olette asked.

"I don't know." Riku replied.

"You mean you've lived here your entire life and don't know?" Olette asked, wondering why he wouldn't have ever tried them when they looked so delicious.

"Well, you see, paupous are magical. When you share them with someone, your destinies become permanently intertwined. Now matter what you do or where you go, you'll always be able to find each other again. I've just never had someone I wanted to share one with…." Riku said, gazing out to the sea.

Olette inched closer to him and rested her hand on his. "I think I may know a way to find out what they taste like…" She said with a devilishly cute smile.

He turned to face her. "Hmm.. And what might that way be?" Riku said, their lips getting closer and closer together.

"Well, it involves you, me and a paupou fruit." She said, her lips only inches from his now.

Riku reached up and plucked one from the tree. "Huh… I seem to have a paupou. Now….What was that plan again?" He said, gazing deeply into her green eyes.

She closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him, when they suddenly heard, "Hey Riku, you lazy bum. Get over here and help me set up a campfire!"

They sprang apart, and blushed like mad thinking about what they were just about to do. (A/N I was too lazy to write in the rest of their day at the beach, so let's just pretend that the trip on the gummy ship accounts for how it when from noon to the evening…)When they heard the call again, Riku yelled back. "Damn it Sora, I'm coming! Sorry Olette, I have to go help Sora. We really shouldn't trust him with fire. Or, anything for that matter. I'll see you once we've set up the fire. Umm… bye." He walked over to Sora, thinking about what had almost happened.  
_I've known her for all of 2 days and I'm already willing to kiss her and share a paupou with her. Either I'm really stupid, or she's the girl for me. The REAL girl for me, not just a random crush. _Riku thought.

"Okay Sora, let's get this fire burning!" he said getting to where Sora had set up their fire pit.


	5. Part 5: S'mores and a Mysterious Voice

OlettexRiku Fan Fic Part 5

OlettexRiku Fan Fic Part 5!!

disclaimer: I don't own KH or KH2 or any part of them, and I am defiantly NOT holding the head of the game's copyright rights in my basement until he hands all ownership over to me…..Like I said, I'm not. ENJOY THE STORY!!

"So you almost KISSED him??" Kairi asked, shocked by Olette's confession.

Olette nodded meekly. Of course she had almost kissed him! She liked him! "I think we were both just caught up in the moment…. I like him and all, but, I'm not sure what would have happened if we had kissed. I mean, it's so weird! It's just, all happening at once!"

"Look, don't worry about it. Riku's a great guy. It'll all work out. Now, lets go see if they finished that fire. I saw Sora hide a bag of marshmallows, a box of graham crackers and some chocolate in the cooler. You know what that means, right? S'MORES!! Race ya!" Kairi said as she got up and started o run towards the fire pit.

Hayner sat in a tree on Destiny Island, shaking from rage. He'd had a crush on Olette for so long, and in two days this guy had almost gotten to do what he had wanted to do for his entire life; kiss Olette. He had watched the entire thing from his tree, and when they almost kissed he almost threw up.

_That's it…. I HAVE to find a way to break them up if I EVER want a chance with Olette. Maybe the Hero-Boy Freak has a weakness… hmm…_ He thought.

"I KNOW HIS WEAKNESS." A voice boomed, coming from what seemed to be a shadow. Since Hayner could see everyone around the campfire from where he was sitting, he knew the voice didn't come from one of them, and they couldn't seem to hear it.

"Who are you?" Hayner said quietly, careful not to attract the attention of his friends.

"WHO I AM DOES NOT MATTER. HOWEVER, IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE BOY'S WEAKNESS, YOU MUST HELP ME. I NEED THOSE TWO GIRLS. ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS DISTRACT SORA AND RIKU TONIGHT WHILE THE GIRLS ARE SLEEPING. THEN I WILL TELL YOU RIKU'S WEAKNESS." The voice told him.

Hayner thought about it for a minute, and then said, "What do you want with Kairi and Olette? You're not gonna…. You know…" He made a pelvic thrust motion "Them, are you?" he finished nervously.

"WHAT? NO! OF COURSE NOT, YOU PERVERTED BOY. NOW, WILL YOU HELP ME OR NOT?" The voice boomed, getting impatient.

"As long as you promise they won't get hurt, I'm in. So all I have to do is keep Riku and Sora busy?" Hayner asked.

"YES. AFTER YOU FIND THAT THE GIRLS ARE MISSING, SUGGEST EVERYONE LOOK FOR THEM. YOU ARE TO COME BACK TO THIS TREE, WHERE I WILL MEET YOU. I WILL SEE YOU THEN. DO NOT FAIL." The voice boomed and faded out.

_Hmmmm… I guess I better go join them_. Hayner thought, jumping down from his tree.

"It's cold here at night…" Olette said, blowing out her marshmallow, which had caught on fire. Olette, Kairi, Sora, and Riku had changed back into their normal clothes and now sat on logs around their fire, roasting marshmallows for s'mores. Sora and Kairi sat cuddled next to each other on their log, but Riku and Olette sat a respectable distance apart on a separate log.

"Eh, you get used to the cold nights after a while." Kairi said, taking her marshmallow off her stick and smooshing it between two graham crackers and a piece of chocolate. Then Olette shivered again.

"Here, Olette," Riku said as her took off his vest. He draped it like a cloak around Olette's shoulders, while holding his marshmallow stick in his mouth.

"Oh, Riku, won't you need it?" Olette asked once again, blowing out her flaming marshmallow.

"Nah… I'm used to the cold. I grew up here, remember?" He said, taking his marshmallow off the stick and making it a s'more.

"Well, thanks…." She said, scooting a little closer to him.

"No problem.." He said scooting a little closer to her. Olette looked up into Riku's eyes and smiled shyly. Then Riku smiled back, and decided to try the move that Sora had used many times on Kairi when they were kids; the one where you yawn, lift your arms up, and, as your arms are coming down, you put one of your arms around the girl.

His arm was almost around her when they heard, "ARRGGHHHH!! MY MARSHMALLOWS!!" come from Sora. Riku instantly brought his arm back to his side and hoped Olette hadn't notice what he'd tried to do. Sora had decided to roast about 7 marshmallows at once on the same stick, and was now freaking out because all 7 had caught on fire, and as soon as he blew one out and tried to blow out another, the other one caught on fire again.

"Sora, just drop them. They're too burnt to eat by now, and there's no way to save them." Kairi said, always being the voice of reason.

"Awww… do I have to?" Sora said, looking to Kairi. When she nodded, he got a solemn look on his face and dropped the stick. "Goodbye, stick. You served me well." With that, he stood up and saluted the burning stick, getting a laugh out of everyone.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Hayner?" Olette asked, wondering where he could possibly be. She saw Riku tense up at the very mention of his name. She knew he didn't like Hayner, because of the crush Hayner had on her, but, she couldn't really remember what happened on the gummy ship so she didn't know just how much he disliked him. "Oh, here he comes." Olette said when she saw her friend coming out of the palm tree grove.

"Oh, I guess you guys started without me. Mind if I sit here?" He said, already squeezing into the space between Riku an Olette, even thought they were only inches apart.

Riku wanted to scream "YES!", punch him in the face and reclaim his seat next to Olette, but instead he did the polite thing and said nothing.

Olette however, wished she was still next to Riku. She knew that Hayner would try something…. She just knew it….. Then, Hayner scooted closer to her, and started to do the same move Riku had tried earlier, the on that was interrupted by Sora.

Riku saw what Hay-Head was doing, and that Olette didn't notice. He got up and mumbled, "I gotta go pitch the tents." And walked off quickly.

As Hayner finished the move, her felt Olette's body tense, and Kairi not only saw Olette's body tense, but she saw Olette shoot her a look that screamed, "HELP ME!!"

Kairi sighed. _I have to do everything around here, don't I? _she thought. "Olette, I need your help getting the sleeping bags unloaded from the gummy ship."

"Oh, sure Kairi!" She said, happy to get away from Hayner. As the two walked away, she whispered to Kairi, "You know you're an amazing friend, right?"

Kairi's only response was to grin and grab the stuff from the gummy ship.

Once everything was set up, with all the sleeping bags in the tents, Kairi and Olette decided to go to sleep. They shared one tent, while Riku, Sora and Hayner shared the other. Hayner remembered his mission, and decided to get Sora in Riku into their own tent to play a little "game"…

Riku and Sora decided to go along with what Hayner said, and went into their tent. "Now, guys, we are going to play a little game that I like to call, 'Would you rather?'" Hayner started. "Here's how it goes. Some one will ask someone else a question that starts with, 'Would you rather?' I'll demonstrate. Sora, Would you rather swim across a lake of piranhas while covered in meat sauce, or would you rather kiss Riku on the lips? Now, Sora, you have to answer, and then you get to ask someone else a question. So, let's have that be the first question. What would you rather do?" Hayner asked.

"Hmm… sorry Riku, but I have to say piranhas. Now, Riku, would you rather have your hair in two braids, each tied up with a bow for a day, or shave your head?" Sora asked Riku.

"Braids. Because that's only for one day. Now, Hayner, Would you rather eat nothing but grass for the rest of your life, or chug a GIANT bottle of maple syrup?" Riku asked. He knew it wasn't a very good one, but he couldn't ask 'would you rather go on a date with olette and then be mercilessly beaten up by me, or die?' now could he?

"Maple syrup.. Riku, would you rather be stranded alone on a desert for a month, or never see any of your friends again?" Hayner asked, thinking about how he would soon know his weakness….

"Desert Island… Sora, would you rather…." Riku started… before he noticed that Sora had fallen asleep. "Well, it's looks like Sora's sleeping. What do you say we turn in for the night Hayner?" Riku asked, getting into his sleeping bag.

"Sure. See you in the morning." He said, dreaming of how things would go tomarrow…. And how he could FINALLY win Olette, by exploiting Riku's weakness.

Riku drifted to sleep, dreaming of Olette, and what would have happened that day if Sora hadn't kept interrupting them. Little did he know that Olette and Kairi were no longer in their tent….. Or even on the Island…..


	6. Part 6: Biting Emo Freaks

OlettexRiku Fanfic part 6

OlettexRiku Fanfic part 6!!

disclaimer: I don't own KH or anything that has to do with this story… except this story. And all 5 previous ones, and the others to come. Enjoy!

Sora and Riku sat at what had bee the fire, thinking about how they should make breakfast… and then remembering that neither one of them can cook. Riku was about to get up to wake up Kairi and Olette, when a still sleepy Hayner with bed head emerged from the tent.

"Ughhh…. What time is it?" Hayner groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, eight-something. Do you know how to cook?" Sora asked Hayner, looking hopeful. He didn't want to wake up Olette and Kairi, since they probably stayed up all night talking about girl stuff.

"Nah… But I think Olette does. She works in her mom's Ice-Cream Parlor sometimes, and 'Ice-Cream Parlor' is a VERY loose term. It's more like a diner. I'll go wake them up." Hayner said, walking to the girls' tent. He knew they wouldn't be there, but he had to act surprised when he found they weren't there. "Hey guys," He called to Sora and Riku. "Are you sure that they aren't already up?" When they shook their heads, like he expected, he said, "Then I think something bad might have happened… they're not there."

Both Sora and Riku snapped to attention. "What do mean, they're not there? I saw them both go into that tent last night. And I doubt they would just wander off…." Sora started.

"Maybe sleepwalking?" Hayner asked, although he knew better.

Riku shook his head. "No… I'm a light sleeper, and I would have heard them if they knocked something over…" He paused to look around at all the things the girls could have stepped on or knocked over, "And by the looks of it, I would have heard them. No, they were either consciously walking away or they were taken." Riku finished.

"Let's split up and look for them. Riku, you take the left half of the island, I'll take the right. Hayner, since you don't know the island as well as we do, you stay here in case they come back. We'll back ASAP. Riku, let's go." Sora ordered as he and his silver-haired friend ran off to check their side of the island.

"Perfect….." Hayner said to himself as soon as Riku and Sora were out of sight. He began to walk to the tree.

_Time to take down the Hero-Boy freak….. and win over Olette! _Hayner thought, walking to the tree.

"Riku? Kairi? Sora? Anyone?" Olette called as she opened her eyes and realized that she was no longer in the tent.

"I'm here Olette!" Kairi called from not far away.

"I can't see you!' She called.

"It's because it's dark in here, smart one." Kairi said with a giggle.

"Hold on, I'll fix that!" A third, unfamiliar voice called from somewhere farther away. The lights came on to show that they were in a small white room, with no doors, windows or furniture. Another thing the lights revealed was a blond girl who was about Kairi's height and wearing a white dress leaning on the wall. "I'm Namine. Nice to meet you!" She said with a smile, reaching a friendly hand out to her.

"Umm….I'm Olette." She said, shaking the girl's hand.

"Wait, are you from Twilight Town?" Namine asked.

"Yup. Lived there all my life. Why?" Olette said. Namine… She had heard that name before, but where?

"Because I know who are. Your best friends are Hayner and Pence, your favorite places to hang out are the usual spot and the top of the clock tower, your favorite food is Seasalt Ice-Cream, and you've been at the top of all your classes in school since kindergarten." Namine said, slightly freaking Olette out.

"How did you know that?" Olette asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"Because of Roxas. He told me all about you, how you were his best friend, along with Hayner and Pence. He told me about all the time he spent with you and them, and how you were like the sister he never had."

"Now I remember where I've heard your name before…. You're Kairi's nobody!" Olette said.

"Yup. Hey Kai! How ya been?' Namine asked, turning to her somebody.

"Can't complain. Nothin' special has been happening lately….except the whole 'we just got kidnapped' thing. Oh, and Olette and Riku.." Kairi said non-chalantly.

"Ohh…. Riku. Olette, do tell…… Are you guys 'together', or is it unofficial?" Namine asked, curious of anything that went on in other people's lives.

"Well, here's how it started.." Olette began telling Namine about the events of the past few days.

"Okay, I did what you wanted me to do, now tell me Riku's weakness!" Hayner shouted from where he stood on the tree.

"NAÏVE LITTLE BOY…. HIS WEAKNESS IS HER! THE ONE YOU HELPED ME TO TAKE! NOW THAT I HAVE HER, I CAN DRAW HIM TO ME. AND ONCE I HAVE FINISHED HIM, I WILL DISPOSE OF HER. BUT I CAN'T HAVE YOU WARNING THEM, NOW CAN I? NO. YOU WILL COME WITH ME." The voice boomed. Hayner found himself being enveloped by the shadow, and even though he tried to fight it, he couldn't.

"Where did he go?" Sora asked Riku, while looking around their campsite. Now Kairi, Olette, and Hayner were all missing.

"I dunno… I guess he wandered off or something." Riku didn't really care where he was. As long as he was at least an arm's length away from Olette, that is. suddenly, he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"Shit, Sora! We've got company!" Riku said, taking out his Keyblade. Demyx, Axel, and Zexion were coming down the beach, and they didn't look like it was because they wanted s'mores…Sora took out his keyblade and started running at them, with Riku close behind.

"Aww, boys, now, come on." Axel said. "Must our meetings always be so violent? If you guys don't stop running at us, we're gonna have to take you the hard way to your girlfriends. Now that slowed you down, didn't it?" Axel added, noticing how both boys had suddenly frozen where they stood.

"WHERE ARE OLETTE AND KAIRI??" Riku demanded, practically growling.

"All in good time." Zexion said, stepping forward. "You'll see them after you meet with the new head of the organization. I'm warning you, if you fight us, they WILL get hurt. And we don't want that, now do we? Let's go. Riku, you first."

"BITE ME, EMO FREAK!" Riku spat, but followed his directions anyway.

"Ohhhh… EMO! Not like I've ever heard _that _one before. Keep it moving." Zexion retorted, as they were absorbed into the darkness portals.

"Hey Namine?" Olette asked. The three girls had been in the room for who knows how long, and had been passing the time by playing truth or dare, although there wasn't really much you could dare the others to do since there was nothing in the room, so it ended up mostly being truth or truth.

"Yeah?" Namine answered.

"How did you get here?"

"Same way you two did; they just took me."  
"Oh…. I was just wondering." Olette said. "Why do you think that we're all here?"

"Well, we've all had 'run-in's' with the organization before, so maybe Xemnas wants something out of us." Namine said, but Kairi shook her head.

"No Nam, they said that Xemnas isn't the head of the organization anymore. So…. I guess we'll just have to wait and see why we're here." Kairi finished with a sigh. At that moment, a portal opened up letting out Zexion.

"C'mon girlies, master requests your presence." Zexion said, although it was less of a request and more of an order. Kairi and Namine got up to follow, but Olette stayed sitting on the ground.

"NO." She said.

Zexion froze. "What was that, girl?" He said, turning to face her.

"NO." She repeated resiliently. "Why should we go with you? We've been locked up in here for who knows how long, we haven't done anything wrong, and this is the first time anyone's come in here. So now we're just supposed to mindlessly follow you to your 'Master'? I think not. Tell him I'm declining from his request and staying here."

"That wasn't a request. It was an order. Now, come on, you don't want your precious boyfriend getting hurt, now do you? Get up." HE said, grabbing her and pulling her up.

"BIT ME, EMO FREAK!" She said, fighting his grip as her pulled her to her feet.

"Now come on, that's not even the first time I've heard that one TODAY. That ice-haired kid used it on me when we were taking him, too. You all need to think of some more creative insults." Zexion said, pulling the still struggling Olette towards Kairi and Namine.

Olette froze as a realization flooded her mind. "'Ice-Haired kid'? You mean Riku? You have Riku?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, and that spiky haired kid and his nobody. C'mon." He said as he tugged her closer to Kairi and Namine. Olette didn't know whether to be relieved or worried. Relieved, because she knew where her friends were her other friends were, and more importantly, where Riku was. Worried, because that meant that they had been captured by the organization and were probably being held captive. Kairi and Namine, on the other hand, were just happy to know where they were and that they were okay. Unlike Olette, they knew what the organization was truly capable of.

Whoa… where are we? And where did the emo kid go? And where's Axel?" Sora asked, still dizzy from the portal. Unlike Riku, Sora had never traveled anywhere via portal before.

"Relax, kid." Demyx said. Of the original tree that had taken Riku and Sora, he was the only one left. " Zexion went to fetch your little girlfriends. And, look, here comes Axel with Roxas." They turned to see Axel leading a resistant Roxas by the arm.

"Hey Rox!" Sora called to his friend and nobody.

"Hey Sora! Hey Riku! Nice to see you two. Although, it would've been nicer under different circumstances…Hey, have either of you seen Nam lately? She was taken a few days ago, and then I was taken the next day. I just want to make sure she's okay…" He said and blushed.

"Sorry, but n-" Sora started, only to be cut off by Riku.

"Yeah, I have." The silver haired boy announced.

"Really? When? Where?" Roxas said, suddenly very excited.

"I see her right now. And Kairi. And Olette. They're walking towards us." He finished, pointing to the three girls coming their way.

Olette froze when she saw who they were walking towards. Not as much for Riku this time as for who was standing next to him; Roxas. Suddenly, all of her memories flooded back to her. Everything Kairi and Namine had told her made sense, and she remembered who Roxas was. Her best friend since kindergarten was standing right in front of her, and to think that for so long she didn't even know that he existed. All of a sudden, Olette felt herself getting teary-eyed. "Roxas." She managed to choke out, as she sank to her knees. Both Riku and Roxas immediately ran to her side.

"Olette? Olette… It's okay. I'm here. And I'm not leaving." Roxas said, sinking to her level and hugging his oldest friend.

"Roxas… I forgot you. I forgot everything. And so did Pence and Hayner. Oh my god, Hayner! I forgot about him!" She looked up to face Riku. "Riku, did he come here with you?"

"No." He answered. "We went looking for you and Kairi on the Island, and told Hayner to stay at the campsite. When we got, we couldn't find you guys, or Hayner. I'm sorry" He said, and he really meant it. No matter how big a jerk Hayner was, he was still one of her best friends, and she shouldn't have to lose a friend just when she's finally found on she's been missing.

Olette suddenly stood up and hugged him. "It's okay… At least I have you." She said, hugging him tighter, as if she thought that he would disapear if she let him go.

"Hey, and me!" Sora said, mussing up Olette's hair and coming to stand by them.

"And me!" Kairi said, going to stand next to Sora.

"And me!" Namine said, joining the group.

"And, of course, me!" Roxas said, standing up and putting his arm around Namine.

"Aww… Now ain't that just sooooo touching! I hate to break up your little moment, but here comes the boss." Axel said, pointing to a tall hooded figure coming out of a portal in front of them. When the figure removed their hood, everyone (except Zexion, Demyx and Axel, of course) gasped in shock. Sora was the one who break the scilence.

"Cloud?..."


	7. Part 7: The Finish

OlettexRiku Fanfic Part 7!!

Wow, is it really up to part 7? I can't believe it! Anywho, this is the last part. And, I know that it's long, but it's worth it! Enjoy! Oh yeah, my standard disclaimer applies.

--

Everyone in the room was frozen where they stood. Even though they all knew Sora was right, and Cloud was the organization's new leader, they all hoped that he was wrong.

"Yes, It's me. Who did you expect? Leon?" Cloud scoffed.

"But…. Why?" Sora asked, confused. "I thought you defeated the darkness inside of you!"

"Silly boy. No one can ever truly beat the darkness inside themselves. I thought I had, but… 'certain events' led to me heeding the darkness' more powerful call and rejoining it. I found these former organization members completely hopeless and nearly heartless, so I decided to use them to revive the Organization, with me as the leader. " Cloud answered.

"Wait, what events?" Sora asked.

"That's none of your business." Cloud said coldly.

"What do you want with us?" Riku asked aggressively.

"Your services. I need the power that you have as Keybladers to Overthrow King Mickey, and then gain control of Kingdom Hearts."

"NEVER! WE'LL NEVER HELP YOU!" Riku shouted, while Sora ad Roxas nodded in agreement.

"I thought that you might say that. That's why I took them." Cloud said, gesturing to the girls.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"You heard me." Cloud said. "I took them so I could use them to my advantage. I knew that you all would do what I wanted if it meant that they stayed safe."

"But…. How did you know abut Olette? I only met her a few days ago." Riku asked.

"You can thank Axel for that. You see, I sent him and Demyx to Twilight Town so that it would lure Sora there. I knew that if there were reports of Organization members, he would go to check it out, and he would either bring you, Kairi, or both. If he had left Kairi on the island, she would have been taken by Zexion, who was waiting there just in case. If he had just brought Kairi, we would have taken her because he was outnumbered. When he brought you and Kairi, we knew there would be a fight. During the fight, Axel discovered Olette, so he changed the plan. He decided that he needed to get Kairi AND Olette, so that we could fully use your weaknesses to our advantage. So, to get them, I enlisted the help of a 'friend' of yours. You see, he was jealous, and didn't realize what he was doing until it was too late, and I had Olette, Kairi, and him. You probably recognize him." Cloud said. At that moment, a portal opened up and an unconscious Hayner fell out of it. Everyone in the room gasped.

"Hayner?" Roxas asked. "But, why?"

Cloud shrugged. "Like I said, he was jealous. And he would do anything to get what he wanted, or rather, WHO he wanted. Including helping the Darkness."

"What are you going to do to him?" Olette asked nervously.

"Oh, nothing. That is, as long as your friends comply with what I want them to do. If not, well then, its safe to say that this will be the last time you ever see him." Cloud said unsympathetically.

Roxas grabbed Olette's hand to reassure her. She was one of his best friends, and so was Hayner, so he knew exactly how she must be feeling.

"He sold us out." Olette said bitterly.

Okay, so maybe Roxas didn't know exactly how she felt. He had thought that she would have be sad, and scared, but no, she was angry. Olette released Roxas' hand and clenched her fists.

"He was a selfish jerk and helped you so that he could get what he wanted. I can't believe that I was ever friends with him, or that I ever trusted him. I never want to see him again." She said harshly. Even though she was angry and meant every word of what she just said, she still found herself fighting tears. _How could he? _ She thought.

"Olette… C'mon. Don't be rash about this…" Kairi said, attempting to calm her down. Even though Hayner _had _been an ass for betraying them, she thought Olette might not really mean that.

"Yeah, Olette. 'C'mon.' Don't you wanna hear _why_ he sold you out?" Cloud asked, mocking Kairi a little.

"Fine. What did he want?" Olette spat, swallowing her tears.

"Well, I guess if you REALLY, want to know, he wanted you. And, to get you, he thought needed to know pretty boy's weakness." Cloud said, gesturing to Riku. "Even though he didn't know it, the second that he let the rage and jealousy into his heart was the second he joined the darkness. And, as a part of the Darkness, I could then tap into his thoughts. I could manipulate him into doing whatever I wanted. However, he did what I wanted willingly. All the choices he made were his own."

"So… You're saying that he betrayed me, and all of our friends, because he thought that it would make me fall in love with him." Olette said, making sure she understood what he just said.

"People do stupid things while trying to impress the one they love." Cloud said, and, in an unexpected moment of emotion, a tear rolled down his cheek, as if remembering a lost love. "Take them away. But leave Sora, Roxas and Riku here. I need to test their skills." Axel, Demyx and Zexion grabbed the girls and went through their portals, leaving the boys alone with Cloud. "Now, if you intend on living through this and having them live through this, I suggest you take out your keyblades. Larxene, release it." Cloud called towards a doorway that the trio hadn't noticed before. Or was it that it wasn't there before? "Now, your challenge awaits you inside that room. Go."

The boys silently followed his orders, taking out their keyblades and walking into the room. There, they were met face-to-face (sort of) with the biggest heartless that any of them had ever seen.

--

"Stay in here you three." Axel said as he, Demyx, and Zexion each threw their captives to the ground. "If your boyfriends are good and do what Cloud tells them to, we might bring them back later. If not, well, let's just say, we won't be bringing them back. Ever." With that, he disappeared with Demyx and Zexion.

"I know that we'll see them later. I know that they'll be able to beat whatever Cloud throws at them, because they know what's on the line." Namine said, hoping that it would reassure Olette. She could tell that Olette was scared. For her friends, for Riku, and for herself.

Unlike Namine and Kairi, Olette had never been afraid like she was at that moment ever in her life before, because she had never really had anything to be afraid of before. "Yeah…. You're right Namine. So we'll just have to wait for them to come back." Olette said, cheering up a little. Without warning, one of the walls of their small room was broken down, as if someone had lit a stick of dynamite and then stuck it in a hole in the wall.

When the dust cleared, three figures could be seen standing in the rubble. One, with long dark hair was rubbing her fist. "Man, that hurt. I really shouldn't be punching out walls. And these were thicker than they looked!" She said.

"Oh, come on. It couldn't have hurt that much." Another, with short black hair said.

"Let's see how you feel after punching down a solid stone wall that was like, eight inches thick!" The first one snapped.

"Oh yeah? You're such a drama queen!" The other barked.

"And you're so…so…" The first one stammered.

"See!! You can't even think of anything!" The other said, sticking out her tongue.

"You're so childish!" The first yelled.

"Oh… That hurt!" The other said sarcastically.

"GUYS!" The third one who had yet to have spoken said. "We're here on a mission, remember?"

"Aerith? Tifa? Yuffie?" Kairi said. She had heard their voices, but couldn't place them, and even though most of the dust had cleared, it was still hard to make out anyone's face who was in the room.

"Kairi!" Yuffie yelled, running to glomp her. "We're here to rescue you!"

"I can see…. How did you-" She started to ask, but Aerith cut her off.

"Well Kairi, we're still in Hallow Bastian." She started to explain. "Cloud turned it into an operations base when he took control of the organization, so we know where everything is here and we knew where he was holding you. Now, let's get out of here. Quick, before they find out!"

"Wait, Aerith, there's something Cloud wouldn't tell us that has been bothering me. He said that 'certain events' had lead him to rejoin the darkness. Do you know what he meant?" Namine asked.

Aerith froze. "Yes. I do. But I'll have to explain as we walk, it's a long story." She said as they set off through a corridor. When they had been walking for a minute or two, she began. "Cloud told me that he had defeated the darkness. The darkness inside himself. But, as it turned out, he hadn't. He had really just suppressed it. Even though he really thought he had defeated it, he hadn't, and it began to eat him up on the inside each day. He never told me or anyone else what he was going through, he just suffered alone. Not too long ago, Cloud decided that the only way he could beat the darkness was by rejoining it. He thought that if he went back to the darkness, it would then be easier to beat, and then things might go back to normal. It didn't work out that way. Instead of regaining power over himself, he completely lost control of his mind and let the darkness take him again." Aerith was clearly fighting tears now. "The last thing he said to me before he rejoined the darkness was, 'I'm doing this for you Aerith. I'm doing this for us. I'm afraid that if I stay like this much longer, I'm gong to hurt you. When I come back, we'll be together, okay? Forever. And I won't leave you ever again. I promise. But, Aerith, if this doesn't go well and I lose myself to the darkness, I'm going to need you to bring me back to the light. Deal?' Then he left me. Now, I'm going to keep my promise to him, so he can keep his to me." She finished, wiping her eyes.

"Don't worry Aerith! That's what we're here for!" Yuffie said cheerfully, squeezing Aerith's hand. "Now, we take the next hall on the left, and that'll take us directly to where Riku, Roxas and Sora are!"

"Okay. You guys go on without me. I have something else I need to do. I'll meet up with you later." Aerith said. When the other's reluctantly turned off into the hall, she kept walking. She knew what she had to do. And she knew she had do it alone. "I'll find you Cloud…. And I'll do whatever it takes to get you back." She whispered to herself, with a single tear streaming down her cheek.

--

"Okay, so where are we going Yuffie?" Kairi asked.

"Where do you think silly?" She asked, still surprisingly cheerful. "To rescue your boyfriends of course!"

"Oh… Where are they?" Kairi inquired.

"In some makeshift arena Cloud made. We have an informant on the inside." Tifa said. "They told us his plans. Apparently, for right now, he's not going to put the boys in any sort of real danger. He's just going to test their skill by putting them in phony combat situations. Like fighting heartless. Nothing big. But, if things get too out of hand, he can always call it off."

"So they're not really in danger?" Olette said, with sparks of hope coming back to her worried eyes.

"Well, not for now, at least. But, we have to get to them quickly so that Cloud doesn't have the chance to put them in any real danger. They should be just through here…" Tifa finished, going through one last turn in the corridor and reaching a solid wall. "Damn. I'm gonna have to bust it down, aren't I?" She asked, turning towards Yuffie, who nodded. "Well, give me some space. I'm going to kick this one down, and I'll need a running start. I don't know what I was thinking, punching the other down." She walked about 20 feet from the wall, an then started running at it. "HIIIIYYYYYYYAAAAA!!" She screeched as she did a flying side-kick into the wall, making it crumble like the other.

"You make that look too easy." Kairi said with a half-smile.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" A voice yelled from the room they had just broken down the wall to. It sounded like Jesse McCartney's? No, it was Roxas! (a/n, yeah, I just HAD to do that!)

"Roxas?" Namine called as the dust cleared.

"Nami-AHHHHH!!" Roxas cried as he flew through the dust and landed in the rubble at their feet. Namine was immediately at he side, trying to care for him and asking him if he was hurt.

"Roxas, what happened?" She asked.

"There's this GIANT heartless in there… The biggest one I've ever seen, let alone fought." He wheezed. He had clearly had the wind knocked out of him.

"Roxas, what's going on?" Sora called. The dust had settled, and all of the girls could clearly see the giant heartless. They could also see that it was on the ground, and Riku was standing on top of it's fallen body, his keyblade in the back of it's neck.

"SORA!" Kairi cried, running over and throwing her arms around him.

He returned her enthusiastic hug, and then pulled away and asked, "Wow! How did you escape? How did you find us?"

"Well, we had some help…" She answered, pointing to Tifa and Yuffie, who waved.

"Hi guys! So, What have you been up to?" He asked happily.

"Oh, you know, the usual…" Yuffie answered.

"Yeah, if you call leading and underground rebellion the usual." Tifa added.

"Sounds like fun!" Sora said.

Meanwhile, Riku pulled his keyblade out of the Heartless' neck, and, when he looked around, the first thing he saw was Olette. She gave him a small smile and waved. He grinned from ear to ear, and ran over to meet her. "Olette! Are you okay? What did thy do to you? Did they hurt you? If they hurt you, I swear, I'm gonna-"

"Nice to see you too." She said, still smiling shyly. "Well, they didn't do anything to us. They just kept us in a room, which was more like a prison. That is, until Tifa, Yuffie and Aerith busted us out."

"Wait, Aerith? Why isn't she here with you?" Riku asked, confused.

"She went off on her own. We should probably try to find her, now that we found you guys. In fact… KAIRI! SORA! NAMINE! ROXAS! TIFA! YUFFIE! LET'S GO FIND AERITH!" She called to her friends.

"Does anyone know where she went?" Namine asked when they had all gathered by what used to be a wall, and was now rubble thanks to Tifa.

"Nope, but I think that she kept going down the hall. We'll just follow her there." Olette said, matter-of-factly.

"Then let's go!" Yuffie said, skipping down the hall.

--

Aerith continued to walk down the hall, until she reached a large room, empty but for a throne on the opposing wall. Sitting on the throne was Cloud, as if he had been waiting for her.

"Cloud…" she said, suddenly getting choked up.

"I knew that you would be coming eventually. And I know what you're trying to do. But, it won't work. I like this new power I have from the darkness, and I don't plan on being 'saved' from it anytime soon." He said.

"NO!" she yelled. "I'M NOT LEAVING! NOT UNLESS YOU COME WITH ME!"

"Well, that's not going to happen, so, what are you going to do now, Aerith?" He said coldly.

"I'll, I'll… I'LL FIGHT YOU!" She shouted.

"Pff… Like you could beat me." He sneered.

"I can try!" She said, her voice shaking. "A swordfight. Right here. Right now."

"Fine. I guess I'll lend you a sword." He said. Suddenly, a portal appeared that had two swords in it. "Pick one. Both swords are identical. I hope you can handle fighting with these."

Aerith reluctantly plucked one on the giant swords from inside the portal. She recognized them, because they were the same type of sword that she had seen Cloud fight with many times before. She discovered that they were lighter than they looked, and did a few practice cuts into the air with it. _Hey, I might actually be able to pull this off! _ She thought, even though she really knew that she was no match for Cloud, who had been using this weapon for almost all of his life.

"Ready?" He asked once he had his sword. Aerith nodded. "GO!" He shouted, and lunged at her. She dodged it and took a swing at him, which he blocked with his blade. He jumped up and over Aerith's head and landed behind her, hitting her in the back with the hilt of his sword and knocking her to the ground. "Amateur." He scoffed. Aerith turned on to her back, as he put his blade inches from her throat. "I thought you'd at least have a little more fight than that in you Aerith. I'm actually disappointed. But, it's over now. Goodbye, Aerith." He said cruelly.

Aerith started to cry. "I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise to you…" She said through tears. She looked up into his eyes, searching for some sign that the real Cloud was still in there somewhere.

As Cloud looked down to her pathetic body, lying on the ground and shaking with fear, and then met her gaze. The look in Aerith's eyes, the extreme fear that he was about to kill her, mixed with the love she still had for him, made Cloud drop his sword. (a/n he dropped it to the side of her, so no, it didn't fall on her throat and kill her) That look alone drove all of the darkness out of him… For good, this time. "Aerith…" He whispered as he slumped to his knees and put his face in his hands. "I…..I.." He stammered.

"It's okay." Aerith said. She sat up and put her arms around him.

"All of that stuff I did…. I…. I see how wrong it is now. I'm sorry. And, you did keep your promise to me. I'm sorry I didn't keep mine to you. But, now….. I can." He said, looking up into her eyes and smiling.

"AERITH, WATCH OUT!!" Sora, said, running towards them like he was going to attack Cloud.

"Sora, you numbskull, get back here!" Kairi said running after him.

"GET AWAY FROM AERITH, CLOUD!!" Sora shouted, still running at them.

Aerith stood up. "Sora, it's okay! Everything's fine!" She said.

Sora stopped running. "Are you kidding? He's EVIL, Aerith, EVIL!" He said, pointing to Cloud, who was still on his knees.

"No, no…" She said, shaking her head. "Well, not anymore, at least."

"What do you mean, 'Not anymore'?" Riku asked. The rest of the group had caught up to Sora and was now standing behind him.

"She means," Cloud said, standing up. "That I-that we beat the darkness." He put his arm around her and smiled.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Olette asked. "You've still got all of these Organization members, and what about-Oh my god, what about Hayner? What happened to him?"

"Without a leader, these members are just nobodies, so they'll just fade away. They might find a new leader, they might not. Only time will tell. And, as for your friend," Cloud said as a portal opened up, revealing Hayner who was still unconscious. "Do with him what you wish. Now, you should get going. We'll take care of Hallow Bastian. Besides, I believe you sill have some marshmallows just waiting to be roasted. Goodbye! We'll meet again, I'm sure!" Cloud said waving. A chorus of goodbyes filled the room as Namine, Roxas, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Olette, and Hayner disappeared into a portal. The next thing any of them knew, they were back on Destiny Island at their campsite.

"Well that was…. Interesting." Sora said, rubbing his head.

"At least we're safe now." Kairi said. "So… Who wants to wake Hayner up?" She asked.

"I believe we owe Roxas that privilege…" Olette said. "You see, whenever Hayner would fall asleep in class, Roxas would wake him up, and, seeing as he hasn't done it in a while, it's his turn."

"Why, thank you. Glad to see you remember!" Roxas said with a smile.

She smiled evilly. "Oh, I remember everything now. Like that time in first grade on Halloween when we went trick-or-treating, and you got so scared of that one house's decorations, you wet your-"

"Okay!" He said, cutting her off before she could finish that embarrassing story. "I'll wake up Hayner. Anyone have a bucket?" He asked. Kairi pointed to one sitting next to the fire pit. "Okay, be right back!" He grabbed the bucket, ran to the ocean, filled the bucket with water and came back. "Okay, now, everyone stand back!" As soon as everyone was a safe distance from Hayner, Roxas Walked up to him. "HAYNER!" He yelled. Hayner stirred, but still didn't wake up. "Okay, I guess I have to do this the hard way!!" Roxas, yelled. "One, two, THREE!!" Roxas dumped the bucket of cold, salty water all over Hayner.

"AHHHHHH!! WHAT THE HELL?!" Hayner screeched, waking up.

"Nice to see you're up!" Roxas said with am smile, tossing the bucket to the ground.

"Wait, who are-ROXAS!!" Hayner yelled, jumping up. "Dude, what happened to you? I didn't even remember that you existed, until now!"

"Oh, plenty of stuff happened. And I can explain it all later. Cloud said something about marshmallows?" Roxas said, turning to Kairi.

"Yeah, but it's too early in the day to build a fire. It looks like it's only a little after noon." She answered, looking up to the sky.

"Wait, I know!" Sora shouted, running to grab something at the campsite. He came back with a cooler. "Here, I hope none of it melted." He said, opening it up.

"None of what?" Namine asked.

"The sea-salt ice-cream!" He cried, and held up a stick of the delicious blue treat. "And look, they haven't!"

"Wow, I haven't had that in who knows how long... I want one!" Roxas cheered, running to the cooler.

"Me too!" Hayner called. "Hey Rox, you wanna catch me up on everything I missed while I was out of it? Oh, and why I couldn't remember you?"

Roxas shrugged. "Sure. But first, I'd like to introduce you to Namine." He grabbed three ice-creams, (one for him, one for Hayner, and one for Namine) and brought Hayner over to Namine. "Namine, this is Hayner, my best friend. Hayner, this is Namine, my girlfriend." He said with a smile.

"Please to meet you!" Namine said, blushing. She couldn't believe it! This was the first time Roxas had ever introduced her as 'his girlfriend'!

"Pleased to meet you, too. Now, let's sit down and talk. Okay, what did I miss?" Hayner asked, sitting on one of the logs by the fire pit and taking his ice-cream from Roxas.

"Well, there was a lot you missed, but, I guess I'll just start at why you couldn't remember me.."

--

Sora and Kairi had long since wandered off, "Probably to go eat their ice-cream and then make-out in the secret cave…" Riku had said. That left Riku and Olette alone, sitting on the Paupou tree eating their ice-creams.

"Is it totally crazy to say that these past few days weren't that bad, and were actually pretty fun?" Olette asked Riku.

"Yes. You need to go get your head examined." Riku said, laughing.

"Well… It was pretty fun!" She said. "Think about it! One, we got to camp out here. Two, Sora acted like a complete idiot, which was funny. Well, maybe not for him, but for us. Three, we basically saved the world. Four, I got remember Roxas and spend time with all of my friends. And, most importantly, five, I met you. See? Not a bad few days." She looked at him and smiled.

"I gotta agree with you an that last one." He said smiling back. "Wait, you have a little ice-cream right here…" He said, motioning to her upper lip. As she reached to try and wipe it away, he stopped her and said, "No, wait, I'll get it for you."

"Oh, Okay." She said putting her hand down.

Riku started to reach his hand towards her face, but instead he reached it around to the back of her head and pulled her face towards his, into a kiss. Olette dropped her ice-cream and threw her arms around him, kissing him back.

As they pulled away, Riku said. "Now that I think about it, it wasn't a bad couple of days after all." He put arm around Olette, and she leaned into his side. "In fact, it may just have been the best I've ever had."


End file.
